Dhampir
Dhampirs are human-vampire hybrids. Dhampirs have the strengths of a vampire, but only some of the weaknesses to a much lighter degree. They are born as living beings rather than undead. Characteristics They are most commonly born the offspring of a vampire father and a human mother, although the opposite can happen in some cases and rarely is the union a happy one. In most cases the human mother dies in childbirth for unknown reasons. Although uncommon, few mothers can survive to raise their dhampir children. A dhampirs outward appearance is almost unmistakably human and highly attractive, but as they grow so does the evidence of the half vampiric nature. Their fangs are always prominent, the taste for blood, superhuman strength, enhanced senses, intolerance for sunlight and water, and in rare cases holy ground or objects. Despite not having the predatory nature of a vampire, dhampirs are generally not accepted and shunned by society and sometimes even their human families. Even amongst vampires they are viewed as mongrels and unworthy abominations that are beneath them. Dhampirs naturally struggle with their dual-nature and few are able to reconcile both sides. Most have a strong contempt for vampires and are naturally efficient vampire hunters. As they age their abilities get stronger over their long lives. Powers & Abilities Dhampir Physiology: *''Superhuman Strength:'' Dhampir inherit the strength and resilience of their vampiric parent's blood. A dhampir can easily lift several dozen tons with ease; able to bench-press cars, bend steel in their bare hands, jump several feet in the air in a single bound, and overpower any human or lesser vampire with ease. Their vampiric ancestry also contributes to their strength; as Rayne and her half-siblings were considerably stronger due to being the descendants of the vampire overlord Kagan, strong enough to move a 10 ton semi-truck. Feeding allows them to maintain their strength and vigorous resilience and to heal their bodily wounds. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Dhampirs have demonstrated the ability to move at speeds faster than a normal human being and can even match that of a vampire. One example of this would be at the beginning of the first game, where Mynce darts across the field to a nearby church at such a great velocity. Rayne has also demonstrated this ability on multiple occasions as well *''Superhuman Agility:'' Like normal vampires, dhampirs have the abilities of enhanced coordination and can move their bodies in such speeds, reflexes and even maintain their balance on things like telephone lines. The enhanced physical nature of dhampirs have given those gifted with such a physiology to actually leap several times higher into the air with little effort. Which means that beings like Rayne and even Mynce can jump up to catwalks and telephone lines without any trouble. Rayne can even fall from great heights and land on the ground without any injury to herself. *''Healing Factor:'' Like normal vampires, dhampirs have the ability to regenerate lost and damaged tissue and injuries faster then any human naturally. But this process can be accelerated to healing wounds immediately by feeding on the blood of mortals and immortals alike, examples being other monsters and even vampires. The healing factor is also known to double up as a means of fighting off virtually any kind of disease and toxic substance. *''Enhanced Senses:'' Like vampires, the senses of a dhampir are greatly enhanced, far better than any human being on the planet. They also have the power to see in the dark by way of an aura vision, which can detect the aura of both mortals and immortals alike. *''Holy Item Immunity: ''Unlike vampires, dhampirs have no hypersensitivity to sacred/blessed objects or weapons. Crosses, holy water, silver bullets, stakes, holy areas and many others deal no significant or fatal damage from close proximity or attacks. For some rare individuals, this is a weakness. *''Semi-Immortality:'' Despite being half-breeds, dhampirs have the ability to live for far longer than any normal human being. It is unknown that if they are as immortal as their pure vampire counterpart, however one dhampir who demonstrated the species can live a long lifespan is Rayne. Example of this is that she is chronologically 89, yet maintains the youthful look of a girl in her early to mid 20s. Weaknesses *'Water': They cannot withstand fresh or saltwater for extended periods of time as it will burn them like acid. Small amounts cause very minimal harm and pain, but large volumes or submersion will accelerate damage. Holy water doesn't have any significant effects, it damages like normal water. *'Sunlight': They can withstand sunlight to a certain degree, unlike most vampires who burn to ashes within direct light almost instantly. But they can't withstand it for a long period of time, as when the sun's rays touches their skin it causes smoke to evaporate off their skin in a slow burn. Trivia *Dhampir male also made appearance in 's " ", where he playing the guitar with Ferril in a music video with Rayne who is performing 's song " ". Gallery Bloodr.jpg|Rayne Mynce render.jpg|Mynce Dhampir male.jpg|Dhampir Male Dhampir Female.jpg|Dhampir Female Kestrel1.jpg|Kestrel External link Dhampir on Wikipedia Category:Species